The present invention relates to wireless messaging devices such as two-way pagers, wireless telephones and personal digital assistants (PDA's) and, electronic media systems such as, electronic mail systems, electronic commerce systems and storage and retrieval systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to two-way wireless email devices and associated systems.